The present invention relates to a fastening arrangement for a windshield wiper assembly with two lateral fastening points as well as a central adjustable holding element which can be mounted on a supporting wall fixed to the vehicle and, in the mounted condition, secures a holding part of the windshield wiper assembly.
In known windshield wiper assemblies in passenger cars (e.g. Mercedes-Benz W 124), a central stroke-type windshield wiper is provided below the windshield. During the mounting, the wiper assembly is first fixedly connected on both sides on its lateral fastening points with the supporting wall of the passenger car in front of the windshield. Subsequently, a central holding element for the wiper assembly, which is connected with a holding part, is mounted on the supporting wall. Consequently, the holding element must be adjusted on the supporting wall for a precise positioning of the windshield wiper assembly. In the case of a removal and new installation of the windshield wiper assembly, the holding element must be demounted. When it is again mounted, the holding element must be adjusted, and this adjustment results in high expenditures.
DE-AS 28 06 351 shows a windshield wiper arrangement which can be mounted in front of a windshield of a motor vehicle. The entire windshield wiper assembly is fastened to a supporting element made of a fiber-reinforced plastic material forming an outside body panelling part. The supporting element has an engine console on which the wiper motor is fastened by screws.
DE 88 12 550 U1 describes a windshield wiper assembly for motor vehicles. Two windshield wiper arms are held on a rigid supporting structure connected with the motor vehicle body. The supporting structure is constructed as a one-piece rigid component which can be fastened on the body side. This component has a bar-type design with a central supporting plate, and also has two bush-shaped receiving devices for the bearing pins of the wiper arms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved fastening arrangement by way of which a simple mounting and demounting of the windshield wiper assembly can be carried out without any high-cost adjustments.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing that the holding element comprises two half shells which reach around the holding part of the wiper assembly, of which a first half shell is rigidly arranged on the holding element and the other, second half shell is releasably held on the first half shell. Because the holding part of the wiper assembly is embedded between the two half shells, the wiper assembly can be removed after the removal of the upper, second half shell and the releasing of the lateral fastening points, without having to release the adjusted holding element from the supporting wall. When the wiper assembly is installed again, it will therefore be set again in the already precisely adjusted position in that, in a simple manner, the holding part is placed in the rigid, lower half shell and the second, upper half shell is then placed on it for the fixing.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the second half shell is swivellably held on the first half shell and can be locked in a closed position by a detent locking device. This ensures an easily releasable connection of the second half shell on the first half shell without any additional fixing elements.
still another feature of the present invention includes the detent locking device having a securing nose which axially and form-lockingly secures the second half shell. This feature avoids a lateral displacement of the movable, second half shell.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, the second half shell is provided with a tool receiving device for the application of a tool for opening the detent locking device so as to simplify the opening of the detent locking device.